bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ulquiorra Cifer
I was always wondering, how do I pronounce Ulquiorra's name? Is it "Ool-kwi-oh-ra"? Or should I pronounce it similar to the Japanese way, "Ool-ki-oh-ra"? That is, does that "qui" in his name sound like "kwi" or "key"? :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 14:09, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :It sould be pronounced ool-kee-or-ah, as "qui" is pronounced "key" in Spanish (like "que" is "kay"). LapisScarab 04:35, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Not sure if it'll stick in the official dub of the Anime, but in the English Bleach: Shattered Blade game, his name is pronounces as "ool-kwee-or-ah". I'm not sure what they were thinking at the time. They might correct it when the English dub hits the Arrancar arc, but nothing for sure as of yet. Arrancar109 05:46, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you. In that case I should follow the more Spanish pronunciation. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 12:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Quotes Could someone make a section for his quotes? I would do it myself, but I'm new to this, so I'm asking all you professionals out there for assistance. Thank you. Master Swordsman? As for his name, you can pronounce it as you'll-key-aura to be simple about it. I don't think Ulquiorra qualifies as a Master Swordsman. This seems to be something that is being stuck onto every powerful character without any regard for if it is actually true. Think about how Ulquiorra fights, Ichigo himself said that "Its just like hes fighting with his hands, just with more reach". This seems to indicate Ulquiorra is far from a Master swordsmen, even if he is powerful, as he fights the exact same way with his hands as with his sword, relying completely on thrusts and wielding it with only one hand, a manner similar to Zaraki -Who does have the excuse of knowing Kendo and being a truly skilled swordsman, but prefers to hold back- I would go as far as to Say that Ulquiorra's skills with a sword might be Sub par, simply from lack of use. I wouldn't call someone who fought with a sword (A Bladed weapon) the same way as if he was using his hands (A Blunt Weapon) a Master Swordsman. The World Platinum 05:57, 7 February 2009 (UTC) It's fairly obvious that Ulquiorra's hands are not blunt force weapons, after all he did pierce Ichigo's chest, also the fact Ichigo claims the sword is just longer reach implies that Ulquiorra is using the weapon as an extention of his body, therefore must be quite skilledArieus 04:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I believe the idea of him piercing Ichigo's chest relates more to his Super Strength then his mastery of a Bladed weapon. Your fingernails or your extended hand are not piercing weapons, if you hit someone like that, its not magically going to go through their skin, your hand is either going to snap upwards and possibly break, or snap down and your making a half-fist, so why should an Arrancar's fist, which is physically similar to a Human's, be a Piercing Weapon? I don't see Ichigo's comment that it is just longer reach as any basis on calling him a Master Swordsman, It seems to me, that Ichigo was just saying that he is fighting the exact same way as if he didn't even have his sword. The World Platinum 17:37, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I agree w/ The World Platinum. Ulquiorra is very strong physically, which covers his attacks using a sword. If anything he is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, only using his zanpakuto when he fights someone particularly strong or dangerous. I think he uses his sword only to block an opponent's sword, because it gives him the chance to fire a cero. Most of his moves only blocked Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu.--Renji Abarai 19:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Tozase? If what I know in Japanese is correct, the verb "tozasu" (whose imperative form is "tozase") means "to close" or "to lock" rather than "to bind." Are the scanlations completely reliable? :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 16:13, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :The problem is that, as far as I looked for, the 3 are available on different spoils/fanscan... :/ :(?) ...Maybe we should include all three translations keeping Bind as the "official" one but including Close and Lock as "often translated" until the official translation come out Maul day 18:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :According to jisho.org's Japanese dictionary, "tozasu" means shut, close, lock, or fasten. But the kanji used (and given the reading "toza") is normally read as "kusari", or chain in English. So the translation for the command should be "enchain". The only translator of note to read it that way is "cnet" whose translation is available on http://mangahelpers.com/t/cnet128/releases/9424. Big red01027 04:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Resurrecion Form If anyone is wondering what Ulquiorra looks like with his resurrecion form, here is an image link. This is from IMDb. Evilgidgit 22:14, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Shouldn't this go on the spoiler page? Just saying.Big red01027 22:36, 12 February 2009 (UTC) What is it,exactly? gohanRULEZ 07:05, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I'll Move this to the Spoiler page. Please don't add spoilers to the talk pages. Maul day 12:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) This may be something stupid that I'm about to write but does anyone other than me think that it may be a possibility that Uliquiorra transformed into his hollow (the actual hollow itself, what he was before becoming an Arrancar (Possibly a Vasto Lorde which are said to appear humanoid)). That might be the reason his hollow fragment (turned into horns) and his number (4) have disappeared. In Turn Back the Pendulum, Kensei was shown to have transformed into his hollow just as Ichigo did when training with the Vizard's. The only reason I brought up the Vizards is because they are basically like Arrancar (just reversed). Just a possibility I would like to share with everyone. If it is mapped out it might make more since because both Ulquiorra & Ichigo would have three transformations. Ulquiorra---Resurrección---Hollow Ichigo---Hollow Mask---Hollow This is what it would look like if my point were true (which it most likely is not). --- Klross1. Black Cero Do we know for sure it's a zanpakutou ability that only released espada can use, is it an ability exclusive to Murcielago, or is it useable in lots of circumstances? I question the validity of the statement "presumably only used by espada in their released state" when Grimmjow used Gran Rey Cero and not Black Cero against Ichigo. 04:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Ulquiorra himself states that is an Espada's fully power up Cero, but he also tells Ichigo that his Kuro Getsuga looks like his Cero so i can see where the confusion comes in. As for Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero he used it while his Zanpakuto was still sealed, whis may mean that one is used while having ones Zanpakuto sealed and the other one after releasing it. Since there is no more info avaliable I say that saying that is a release only Espada Cero would be a good interprtation of what Ulqiorra stated. WhiteStrike 04:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I'm going to have to disagree with you on the sealed/released thing here. What Ulquiorra said was that Cero Oscurus is the cero of a released Espada, not that it was their fully powered up cero. We cannot say that Gran Rey Cero is impossible to use while released, as that simply has not been proven. According to Grimmjow, Gran Rey Cero is the most powerful cero and also going by Ulquiorra's statement about the rules of Las Noches, that is most likely true. Keep in mind though, that Ulquiorra's Cero Oscurus is still probably more powerful than Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero, but only because of the huge gap in power between the two Espada.